


Force Me Good

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinda tame in my opinion, M/M, More like being forced fantasy, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Hyungwon was never ashamed of himself, never. He learned as he went through the trainee stage of his life that he needed to embrace every aspect of himself before he could even think about improving on anything.So when the time came to record No.Mercy, Hyungwon already had most of his life figured out. The only thing he had unknown was his career. He know he was going to debut or go out trying his hardest. But he had everything else figured out; his sexuality (bi of course), his favorite food (sashimi), and even his favorite fantasy to get himself off with.





	Force Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this while watching Hyungwonho's performance of From Zero and watching Wonho squeeze the shit out of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon was never ashamed of himself, never. He learned as he went through the trainee stage of his life that he needed to embrace every aspect of himself before he could even think about improving on anything.

So when the time came to record No.Mercy, Hyungwon already had most of his life figured out. The only thing he had unknown was his career. He know he was going to debut or go out trying his hardest. But he had everything else figured out; his sexuality (bi of course), his favorite food (sashimi), and even his favorite fantasy to get himself off with.

Now at the beginning Hyungwon didn't have much privacy-he did live in a dorm with 10-11 other people. There wasn't a moment to even breathe or even shower alone. So when the time came down to it, Hyungwon took care of himself when it was the dead of night, when no one was awake to see him shove his face into his pillow and hide his moans. Sometimes it took him 15 minutes to get off and other times it took him an hour. It was just depending on how wound up he was and if he felt like indulging one of his fantasies-which he didn't have many of.

Ok so he really only had three fantasies to draw on but they were powerful images.

The first fantasy he had was when he was feeling sensual and seductive-and maybe a little sultry. He thought about having passionate sex, where limbs weren't even a centimeter apart and he was grinding deeply on someone's cock. Where his lips were occupied by someone else's and he almost couldn't breathe. Deep intimacy, that's what always got him going even hotter.

The second fantasy he liked using was wake up sex, when his partner woke up craving Hyungwon's body and used it until Hyungwon opened his eyes, whimpering to the feel of a thick cock inside of him, being manhandled until the pleasure overtook him easily. He only used this fantasy when his life was going just the way he wanted, when he was full of happiness because it made him feel just even more sensitive imaging someone to share his life with.

But the one he ended up using the most while he was shooting No.Mercy, was his guilty pleasure - the one he wouldn't share with anyone except a trusted partner. Hyungwon thought about being forced to have sex often. He didn't like using the word rape because it felt like rape was a negative word to use but with being so thin, he thought about having his arms held down and his legs spread with the force of someone holding him down. To him it was intoxicating to feel powerless, helpless, and stuffed so full that he felt like he was being bred. He only use this fantasy when he was severely tired, when he didn't have much patience and would go down kicking and screaming if someone ever try to do something like this to him-which just simply aroused him.

It also didn't help when one of his friends use their strength against him but what can you do, "Sorry Hyunwoo hyung, for sporting a boner just because you threw me across the room in 2 seconds flat." Yeah that probably wouldn't go well with anyone, especially Minhyuk because Lord knows that poor man has been flirting with Hyunwoo for months now. Hyungwon was not going to touch that situation with a ten-foot pole unless they invited him for a threesome because then yeah, he'll totally choke on Minhyuk's dick while Hyunwoo fucks him raw. So he hid his boners well and grew to know when he could get a moment to himself, which wasn't a lot since their debut weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

And that's how the next three years went, growing to know his members even more and figuring out when even they needed a moment of privacy. The signs were easy to spot: Hyunwoo hyung grew tense in his thighs, Hoseok got a little handsy, and Minhyuk talked a little more in his sleep. For those three, the signs were subtle but for the other three, they were a bit more obvious. Kihyun grew more violent, Jooheon became quiet, and Changkyun was a bit more sassy than usual. Those were the moments where he tried to make himself disappear so they could do the same when he showed his own frustration. And boy did he have frustrations because he wanted more time to explore his body and let his mind and the stress was building up so much that his own hands weren't enough sometimes. 

Which starts his problem. Recently he's had plenty of time to rest since they're having a small break before starting up preparations for a new album. So he's gotten plenty to eat and he doesn't feel like he's going collapse and never wake up. The only problem is that he hasn't been able to get himself off in three weeks. His intimacy fantasy and his wake up sex fantasy haven't been working with him very well and even with the introduction of toys, it hasn't been working. And everytime he's tried to use his 'rape' (ugh he hated that word) fantasy, he doesn't feel rebellious enough and he struggles to image himself being held down. So Hyungwon has been a little testy and the members noticed enough to give him a little space. 

Which was nice but Hyungwon really needed to find a way to get off. And the solution came to him while he watched his first performance of From Zero with Hoseok hyung and how Hoseok's hand just lifted his head to gaze at him. 

Hyungwon pushed away his laptop, climbing out of his bed and right into Hoseok's, where Hoseok was dozing off with earbuds blaring music. Hoseok jumped as Hyungwon sat down on his back, patting on his shoulders. Hoseok took off his earbuds, yawning. “Hyungwonnie what's up?”

Hyungwon bit his lip, wondering if he should blunt or subtle. Knowing that Hoseok hyung wasn't one to catch on if something wasn't obvious he decided to just jump in. “Hyung have you noticed how testy I've been lately?”

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah but then again you're always somewhat testy.” 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “Thanks hyung but that's not what I meant. Hyung I haven't been able to get myself off in three weeks.” Hoseok's face changed, realizing where the conversation was going. His face grew rosy, his mouth dropping open a small bit. “O-oh?”

“Yes hyung and it's frustrating because I've tried everything but nothing works. Nothing feels like it's enough to get me off but I think I have a solution.”

Hoseok sat up, shifting Hyungwon off him to lean against the wall. “And what's that?”

Hyungwon smirked, getting on his hands and knees to climb into Hoseok's lap, gently placing his hands on Hoseok's shoulders. “I've been noticing that you've been a little touchy lately and everyone knows that's when you're feeling a little pent up, isn't it? Well I'm sure we can help each other on that.”

“What do you mean? Are you sure you should asking me this?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Hyung we've been friends for years. There's nobody I trust more than you.” Hoseok tried to hide his grin but couldn't. “I trust you too. So what do you want? For us to jerk each other off?”

Hyungwon shook his head, hesitating for a moment. His fingers gently ran across Hoseok's jaw, thumbing his bottom lip. Hoseok was stunned as Hyungwon blushed, his tongue cutely peeking out of his mouth. “No hyung I was thinking of something better. As hyung obviously knows, he's stronger than me and-” His next words rushed out, “it's really hot when you manhandle me.”

Silence. Hyungwon coughed as Hoseok's mouth dropped open completely, eyes just staring at Hyungwon. So he took this as a sign to continue. “So I was hoping you could play around with the idea of one of my fantasies.” Not wanting to saying it outloud, Hyungwon whispered it into Hoseok's ear, who jerked away when he heard what it was. “You want me to what? You like that kind of stuff?”

Hyungwon looked down, “It makes me feel hot having someone pin me down and just eating up every inch of me.” He noticed Hoseok's breathing getting a little heavy and he got an idea. He let his hand brush against Hoseok's cheek, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Someone strong and so masculine just forcing my legs open and forcing their cock into me, holding down my arms with one hand and tugging at my hair with the other. Isn't that what you do to me sometimes hyung? Hug me so hard that I can't move and just push me around?”

Hoseok clenched his teeth together as he felt Hyungwon start grinding down on his lap. Hyungwon's words struck a cord in him, making him feel very hot. But as much as he was mentally agreeing with Hyungwon's words, he couldn't hurt his friend. “But I can't hurt you. I don't want to force you into something you don't want.”

Hyungwon chuckled, his hyung was so cute. “Don't worry hyung, it'll be safe and consensual. I'll have safe words and trust me, I really want this. I wanna let go with someone I trust, who knows his limits and wants to know mine.”

“What about the other members? The fans?”

“This is something between the two of us. We'll try not to make any obvious marks on my skin and this won't affect our friendship hyung. I'm not going to push you away without some communication.”

Hyungwon drove a hard bargain and Hoseok knew he would probably cave in because he wanted to help Hyungwon and god if he wasn't being selfish in wanting to have someone share his bed sexually. He made his decision. “Alright but we need some rules. One no bruises above your shoulders.”

Hyungwon grinned, “Done. Next?”

Hoseok ran his hand through his hair. “I don't want to hurt you because you're so thin. So I want you to use your safe words when you really need to. No blood play, no urine, and no hateful words about you as an idol and your skills.”

Hyungwon whined, “Minimal blood play and it's a deal. My safe words are mango and pineapple. Mango is for when I need a small break and pineapple is to stop completely.”

“Alright. What about aftercare?”

Hyungwon smiled. “You can take care of me hyung if you want to. I know you're a softy at heart.” Hoseok didn't deny that so he put his hands on Hyungwon's waist, encouraging him to roll his hips more. “Did you want to start now?”

Hyungwon nodded, “Please, while we still have privacy. Come on hyung, kiss me.” 

And with that, the atmosphere changed. Hoseok slipped on a smirk as he suddenly moved, throwing down Hyungwon and using his hands to hold Hyungwon down, his hips moving in between Hyungwon's legs. He grinned, baring his teeth at Hyungwon, who started to struggle, his legs kicking in the small space of Hoseok's bed. “Well look who I have here. Someone who needs to taught a lesson, isn't that right?”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes, his body heating up from Hoseok taking charge. “Fuck you. Get off me.”

Hoseok hummed, moving his head back and forth as if was thinking about listening to Hyungwon before he leaned down and nosed Hyungwon's shirt up towards his nipples, biting down on the soft skin. Hyungwon hissed, arching his back in response to the pain (and pleasure). “Why would I get off of you when it looks like you want this.” Hoseok bit down on Hyungwon's nipple, getting hard as Hyungwon whimpered loudly. He glanced up to see tears in Hyungwon's eyes, getting turned on even more. “I suggest you stay quiet unless you want the other members to find you like this.” 

Hyungwon bit his lip, looking away as Hoseok moved back to see his bite on Hyungwon's body. It was a bright red, his teeth marks clearly showing. It made Hoseok salivate and his teeth ache to bite some more. But he held back, instead forcing both of Hyungwon's arms up so he could hold them with one hand. “God look at you, all that supple skin waiting for me to hurt you.” 

Hyungwon watched as Hoseok took off his shirt, switching his hands to properly take it off. Hyungwon knew Hoseok was buff but seeing him getting sweaty and just barely using those muscles to hold him down, was arousing. Hoseok was doing his fantasy justice as he kicked off his sweatpants and yanked off Hyungwon's. “Get off!” Hyungwon tried kicking Hoseok but ended up making Hoseok sling a leg over his shoulder.

“Now now Wonnie, there's no need to fight when your slutty body wants me.” Hoseok used his strength to rip Hyungwon's boxers, pushing down the torn boxers to the side. Hoseok smacked Hyungwon's cock, watching it twitch and dribble pre-cum. “You can't enough of me.”

Hoseok nibbled on Hyungwon's thigh, moaning at the way it was firm and a little musky. “Mine. All Mine. All of your slutty body is just for my pleasure.” His lips pressed open mouthed kisses down towards Hyungwon's cock, biting around it. Hyungwon's eyes teared up from the pleasure, wanting to pull away from Hoseok's mouth but wanting more. He locked eyes with Hoseok, letting out a sob. “Please stop...” 

Hoseok licked his lips, swallowing Hyungwon's cock and shoving a dry finger into Hyungwon at the same time. Hyungwon turned his head, biting into Hoseok's sheets to muffle his screams as Hoseok thrusted his finger in and out. Hoseok's finger felt uncomfortable to Hyungwon but his mouth a different story. Hyungwon arched his back, wanting more of Hoseok's mouth but then Hoseok shoved another finger into Hyungwon and scissored him without pause. Hyungwon cursed loudly, “Fuck!”

Hoseok pulled his head back, leaving Hyungwon's cock shiny with his saliva. “Keep that up and you'll have the others rushing in and watch me-” Hoseok leaned in, “rape you.” 

Hyungwon's breath quickened with Hoseok's words, “No please. Just let me go.” 

Hoseok shoved down his boxers, taking his fingers out of Hyungwon, spitting into his free hand and lubing himself up. “I'll never let you go.” He lined up his cock with Hyungwon's entrance, rubbing his tip and hissing at how hot Hyungwon felt. 

Hyungwon felt like his body was overheating with Hoseok's touches. He was feeling weak, unable to escape from Hoseok's hand or his hips pinning his down. Hoseok looked so dangerous, hovering over him, sweat beading down his neck. Hyungwon really wanted his cock and it made him feel ashamed, just like his fantasy. Hoseok felt big against his ass and he made eye contact with Hoseok, who asked for reassurance with his eyes. Hyungwon knew he didn't need his safe word so he bared his teeth and struggled to move his hips away from Hoseok, all while subtly nodding his head. 

Hoseok took a deep breath, feeling good that Hyungwon gave him the go ahead. He took the plunge, letting Hyungwon's hands go as he took Hyungwon's hips with both hands and shoved himself into Hyungwon, bending over so he could capture Hyungwon's scream with his mouth. 

The pain was searing, jolting up Hyungwon's spine as he beat his fists against Hoseok's back. His scream was swallowed by Hoseok, followed by his whimpers and a couple of tears running down his cheeks. He felt Hoseok moved his hips, grinding in a circular motion and making Hyungwon feel every inch of him. The stretch burned but Hyungwon felt himself adjusting, his hands gripping Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok let Hyungwon's lips go, watching his head drop and stare upwards as Hoseok picked up the pace. 

“Hoseok please...” Hyungwon ran his hands through Hoseok's hair, his lips barely touching Hoseok's. “Ah! Please stop.” 

Hoseok groaned, his cock twitching at Hyungwon's breathy words. Hyungwon was tight and so so hot inside, he just wanted to shove as much of his cock as he could into Hyungwon. “I can't stop now, not when your body is just sucking me in.” Hoseok knew his body was made for sex, with his powerful hips and broad chest. He gave his all when it came down to pleasuring his partner and that's what he did. He set an almost cruel pace, grinding his cock deeply into Hyungwon while making sure Hyungwon couldn't get free with his hips. 

The urge to fight rose in Hyungwon as Hoseok gave him that cocky grin, the one that drove the fans nuts. He arched his back, shivering from Hoseok's cock hit that spot deep in him. His hands unclenched from Hoseok's hair and pushed at his shoulders, but Hoseok's shoulders didn't let his legs move much. He growled, albeit a bit loudly. “Fucking let me go!”

Hoseok jerked his cock out of Hyungwon before pushing back inside, “Are you telling me you don't like my cock when yours is just dripping?” And Hyungwon's cock was leaking all over his stomach, obviously enjoying Hoseok spreading him open. “You love this. You're going to come without me touching your cute cock.” 

Hyungwon stifled a moan, wanting to deny Hoseok but it was the truth. Hoseok had played with his body like a well tuned violin and Hyungwon was so close coming. He just needed a little push and he couldn't touch himself or he would prove Hoseok right. But it was like Hoseok read his mind and placed his hands right next to Hyungwon's head and rocked his hips just right, tipping Hyungwon into spilling over his stomach.

Hoseok groaned at Hyungwon squeezing him tightly, “That's right baby, you're squeezing me so tight. I'm close too. I'll fill you up to the brim, my darling.” Hyungwon whined, whimpering as Hoseok licked his neck. His thrusts were getting to be a little painful but Hyungwon held it in as Hoseok let his legs drop to the bed, barely rocking in as he came. 

Hyungwon wondered how nobody came into the room but the thought left his mind as Hoseok tilted his face up, gently locking lips with him. The feeling was nice as Hoseok untangled himself from Hyungwon, smiling as Hyungwon stretched out his limbs. “Hey, you ok?”

Hyungwon smiled, taking in deep breaths. “Good. I'm good and you were amazing. You did exactly what I wanted and more. It's like you read my mind.” Hoseok laughed, “I try.” He grabbed a shirt from the floor and got back in between Hyungwon's legs, softly cleaning his entrance. “Did I hurt you? I got a little too excited.” 

Hyungwon gave Hoseok a flirty look and ran his hand up Hoseok's chest. “I could tell.” His hand dropped to briefly touch around Hoseok's crotch. “And feel. If the fans could only see us now. They would pay money for that sex tape.” 

Hoseok blushed, laying down next to Hyungwon. “I know I definitely would.” He moved Hyungwon onto his side and had Hyungwon throw his leg over Hoseok's hip. He caressed Hyungwon's thigh, pressing small kisses up Hyungwon's neck. “Wanna shower together? I kinda don't wanna let you go?” 

“Clingy.” Hyungwon tugged Hoseok up to press their lips together, “Sounds fine with me but let's hurry before I fall asleep here and Hyunwoo hyung gets a shock.” 

They shared a laugh before Hoseok helped Hyungwon up, supporting his legs from how weak they felt. There was nobody in the hallway so they got away with sneaking into the bathroom, not noticing noise coming from the kitchen where a certain maknae was shaking his head, thankful that his other hyungs went out to buy groceries. Otherwise Minhyuk hyung would have bursted in while the hyungs were having fun and Changkyun could imagine the screams and yells that would have happened. They were also lucky that he could keep his mouth shut for a cost.


End file.
